


Его Тень

by Jadaite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Raymond Der Sen/Tesh
Collections: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"





	Его Тень

— Тэш?  
Секундной растерянности в глазах Дер Сена хватило Тэшу, чтобы поверить: он не ошибся. Надежда — упрямая сука — не желала подыхать, даже когда, казалось бы, нет выхода и все точки уже расставлены. Но кому как не беспризорнику, портовой швали, знать: только смерть необорима, в любом другом случае можно найти выход, а не найти — так выгрызть, главное — цепляться за жизнь до последнего. Один шанс из ста лучше, чем ничего. И сейчас Тэш собирался им воспользоваться.  
Он легко поднялся из кресла и, сохраняя достоинство, поклонился.  
— Добрый вечер, господин ректор. Прошу прощения за вторжение, но только ваши покои могут обеспечить нам приватность разговора.  
Дер Сен мог бы гордиться своим учеником: вёл себя Тэш так естественно, что заподозрить в нем беспризорника было решительно невозможно. Мог бы и, возможно, гордился, но едва ли его чувства можно было прочитать по лицу. Как же Тэш ненавидел эту безупречную маску! Как бы хотел разбить вдребезги! Как… любил?  
Любил. И эту маску в том числе.  
— Добрый вечер. Прекрасная работа. — Дер Сен кивнул на непотревоженные сигналки, расставленные им собственноручно перед уходом. — Только ты ошибся.  
— Ошибся?  
— Ошибся, — повторил Дер Сен. — Я не твой учитель. И уже полгода как бывший ректор Академии.  
— Тогда как мне следует к вам обращаться? Помнится, в последнюю нашу встречу вы приказали забыть ваше имя.  
— А ещё, помнится, я приказал забыть дорогу ко мне и не искать более встреч, но ты никогда не слушался приказов, что же мешает тебе сейчас?  
Тэш сглотнул. Показалось, или за маской только что мелькнула ирония? Хоть что-то, что принадлежало исключительно Рэймонду Дер Сену.  
— То, что я хотел бы в этот раз получить разрешение, — после долгого молчания вытолкнул из себя Тэш. Он никогда не был хорош в словах. Это Гэрри, названный брат, умел добиваться всего лукавой улыбкой и вкрадчивыми речами, а Тэш… Тэш всегда предпочитал разговорам дела. Вот и в последний раз, когда они виделись, он решил все объяснить наглядным образом. Сумел, исхитрился, обманул учителя: подсыпал ему сонного зелья, обездвижил так, что даже учитель не смог моментально освободиться от пут, отдал ему себя и, засыпая, искренне считал, что каким-то волшебным образом утром всё наладится. Учитель поймет, насколько он Тэшу нужен и важен, и непременно примет его чувства. По крайней мере, позволит остаться рядом с собой. Но утро принесло совсем другое: отповедь, каждое слово которой ранило так сильно, что, казалось, эту боль невозможно пережить. Утро принесло приговор: заняться тем, зачем его растили. Служить верно королю, которому он должен был днём присягнуть, и никогда не искать встреч, никогда…  
Никогда.  
Тэш оказался плохим учеником. Он нарушил все "никогда", которыми его тогда обложил Дер Сен.  
— Тебя прислал король?  
Удивительно. Несмотря на то что Дер Сен знал всю подноготную так называемой присяги, он всё же задал этот вопрос. Надеялся вопреки всему?  
Договор, который подписывал каждый ученик Академии, связывал короля и выпускника на всю жизнь последнего. "Король" никогда не был личностью, лишь совокупностью обязательных условий, как то: законность нахождения на троне, знание о договоре и согласие принять ответственность за судьбы тех, кто отдавал себя во служение. Его Величеству отводилась роль хозяина, когда другому было уготовано стать проводником его воли. После заключения договора не оставалось ни своей радости, ни своей боли, не оставалось ничего, кроме желаний и счастья хозяина. Так было со всеми, в том числе и с самим Дер Сеном. В этом была причина его спокойствия, ненаигранного равнодушия и преданности интересам трона. Теперь, испытав всё на себе, Тэш понимал Дер Сена, но понимание ничуть не поколебало его решимости.  
— Нет. — Тэш снял с плеча тубус и протянул Дер Сену. — Я здесь по своей воле.  
Дер Сен не спешил брать подношение. Теш не шевелился и просто ждал. Наконец, Дер Сен принял тубус, расстегнул ремни и вытащил лист бумаги.  
Сквозь казалось бы безупречную маску проглянуло удивление. Дер Сен поднял на Тэша глаза, и тот, похоже, разучился дышать под этим полным растерянности взглядом.  
— Тэш?..  
— Вы вольны распоряжаться своей жизнью, как пожелаете.  
— Тэш…  
Тот сглотнул. Он так соскучился по тому, как мог произносить его имя Дер Сен. Мягко, так что в звуки хотелось втереться лицом, выпрашивая, подобно кошкам, ласку. Одно слово — и Тэш позабыл заготовленную, много раз отрепетированную перед зеркалом речь.  
— Откуда?.. Как?  
— У меня был лучший учитель. Он говорил, что нет ничего, чего Тень, поставившая для себя цель, не может достичь, надо только набраться терпения.  
— Ты все же слушал меня. Но как? Раз я держу в руках договор, значит, Его Величество отдал его тебе добровольно, но он бы ни за что не расстался с этой бумагой.  
Тэш едва удержался на месте; хотелось подойти: обнять, стереть с лица горькую складку, образовавшуюся у губ. Маска шла трещинами, что радости не приносило. Все эти короли не стоили и мизинца Дер Сена.  
— Его Величество вручил мне договор совершенно добровольно. Я подменил один свиток на другой, и король отдал его мне лично в руки.  
— Боги, так просто? — неверяще шепнул Дер Сен, закрыл глаза и рассмеялся. — Так просто.  
Просто это совсем не было, но Тэш и не думал протестовать, завороженный смехом Дер Сена. Одно время он всерьез думал, а не приснился ли тот ему?  
Дер Сен прекратил смеяться, так словно звук отсекло одним из метательных ножей Тэша.  
— И что ты хочешь в оплату за эту бумагу? Мою службу? Тело?  
Тэш покачал головой.  
— Если бы я хотел что-то получить, то едва бы отдал её вам. Я хочу, чтобы вы были совершенно свободны и никто, даже я, не мог вас принудить к тому, что вы сами не желаете. Я… я это сделал для себя.  
— И? — Дер Сен поднял бровь.  
Тэш резко мотнул головой.  
— Нет, никакого “и”. Если вы решите продолжить наше общение, мы продолжим его не из-за вашей благодарности мне, не в уплату, а потому что таково будет ваше желание.  
Он замер, казалось, разучившись дышать. Ему никогда не было так страшно, как сейчас: ведь сейчас его судьба была в руках Дер Сена. Решая за себя, тот определит и его, Тэша, будущее.  
Дер Сен провел по листу бумаги и тихо спросил:  
— Сменил охранные чары?  
Сначала Тэш нашел в себе силы только на то, чтобы кивнуть, но потом всё же смог выдавить:  
— Дайнари.  
— Дорого взял?  
Тэш помотал головой. Он бы отдал гораздо больше за сохранность этого договора. В отличие от того, которым пытались связать судьбы Тэша и короля, от целостности этой бумаги зависела жизнь Дер Сена.  
— Почему, Тэш?  
Он мог бы признаться в любви. Для него это и правда всё объясняло, но едва ли Дер Сен сможет его понять, и Тэш выбрал другой ответ, который, впрочем, был не менее правдив.  
— Я — ваша Тень.  
— Так вот, значит, почему ты смог освободиться от уз договора. Ты выбрал меня ещё в Академии?  
Тэш кивнул, хотя слова Дер Сена скорее звучали утверждением, нежели вопросом. Если бы он ещё в Академии не принял Дер Сена в качестве того, за кем он готов следовать всю жизнь, узы бы сработали. Может, не на всю жизнь, но на большую её часть. А так благословение бога теней помогло Тэшу не потеряться в своих и чужих желаниях, разорвать узы и выйти свободным из ловушки, в которой у других не было и шанса. В конце концов, он уже вручил свою верность, он уже принадлежал другому...  
— Подойди ко мне.  
Тэш медленно сцедил воздух, и как не старался, а вышло сделать только два деревянных шага. И на то, чтобы поднять голову и встретиться с Дер Сеном взглядом, сил не осталось.  
Медная пуговица с цветочным узором. Лилия? Хризантема? Тэш никогда не был силен в ботанике, но сейчас хотел бы знать больше: зацепиться за какую-нибудь мелочь, погадать на удачу по значению цветка, — что угодно, лишь бы избавиться от этого липкого страха, который, казалось, выедал его изнутри.  
— Подними голову и дай мне руку.  
Тэш послушался раньше, чем до конца понял сказанное. Дер Сен смотрел на него так, как в то долгое плавание, когда уже не было порта и его опасной жизни, но ещё не случилось Академии с её порядками и обязательствами — так, как Тэш хотел, чтобы Дер Сен на него смотрел почаще: насмешливо и удивленно. Может, даже тепло? Или ему слишком отчаянно хотелось увидеть в серых глазах именно эти чувства?  
На открытую ладонь лег договор.  
— У-учитель?.. — опешил Тэш. И ему на губы легли пальцы Дер Сена, призывая к молчанию.  
— Реймонд Дер Сен, Тэш. Ты ведь сохранишь его для меня?  
Кивок вышел таким поспешным, словно от этого зависела его жизнь.  
— Я не умею любить. Честно говоря, я даже не умею жить. Но… рядом с тобой мне кажется, я мог бы попробовать научиться. Что скажешь?  
Снова лишь отчаянные кивки в ответ.  
— С тобой всё в порядке?  
Тэш осторожно отстранился, обошел Дер Сена, поднял тубус и, аккуратно вложив свернутую бумагу внутрь, оставил его на столе. В следующую секунду он обнял Дер Сена так крепко, что у того перехватило дыхание.  
— Всё в порядке. Замечательно. Лучше-не-бывает!  
Улыбнувшись, Дер Сен крепко обнял Тэша, не сомневаясь: если кто и сможет научить его любить, то это его Тень. Никого более упрямого в своей жизни Дер Сен не встречал.

[art by @Taro Amoretti](https://twitter.com/taro_amoretti)


End file.
